Buscando manerasencontrando malentendidos
by sakuracrazy15
Summary: es mi primer One-shot! denle una oportunidad


Positivo, positivo, positivo, esa era la única palabra que mi mente podía pensar.

-Dr. Sakura ¿me podría firmar estos documentos?

-si.-dije de forma automática, firmando los papeles.

Tenia aproximadamente 5 horas de haberme enterado de que estoy embarazada, no sabia si estar feliz o triste, por un lado, estaba la preocupación, nervios, pero sobre todo miedo a que Sasuke no quisiera tenerlo, digo teníamos 4 años de noviazgo y JAMAS había utilizado la palabra te amo, ni siquiera había pronunciado la palabra matrimonio y mucho menos Hijos o familia.

Acabo de graduarme de Doctora, apenas tengo un año de trabajar en el hospital de Konoha, Sasuke bueno el se había graduado hace 3 años de arquitecto digamos que se adelanto algunos años por ser muy listo, ahora el y su hermano trabajaban en la empresa de su padre, muy pronto el se retiraría y Sasuke e Itachi quedarían como jefes.

Esa había sido una de las razones por la cual no nos habíamos podido ver mas seguido, aun no entiendo como pude quedar embarazada, bueno si se como pero n/n

-Buenos días Dra. Frente de marquesina!.- dijo Ino entrando.

-Puerca….!Estoy embarazada!.-le grite de repente, provocando que se quedara parada, detrás de la silla, viéndome atónita.

Creo que esa no fue la mejor manera de decírsela, Kuso me mate pensando en muchas maneras para decirlo, para que en cuanto entrara Ino, se lo Gritara como una histérica, pero se había salido de mis labios sin permisos.

-¿estas de broma verdad?- pregunto Ino sonriendo, pero vio algo en mi cara que le dijo que no mentía.

-O, Frentona, Felicidades.-dijo llorando y abrazándome.- No puedo creerlo, solo tienes 21 años y Sasuke 22 , bueno pues medicamente una mujer esta lista a los 22 para poder dar a luz, ¿ Quien diría que la chica buena, saldría embarazada primero? , tenemos que decirle a Temari, Hinata y Ten-Ten, las chicas se volverán locas , tenemos que planear el Baby Shower .- Ino , no paraba de hablar y decir cosas sin sentido, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se había colocado en mi rostro, estaba feliz ¡por Kami tendría un bebe!

-Espera, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Sasuke?.- pregunto de repente.

Provocando que mi ratito de felicidad se fuera por el caño.

-No-susurre bajando la mirada.

- ¿y que demonios esperas?, vamos en este mismo momento.

-No, Ino tu no entiendes.- dije tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

-¿Qué se supone que no entiendo Sakura?

-No se , si el quiera, es decir en los 4 años que llevamos de novios, nunca a mencionado la palabra matrimonio ni hijos.-dije bajando la mirada.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿tu crees que el gran ¨Sasuke-Uchiha-no-me-importa-nadie¨, no te quiera o no quiera ese bebe?, Por Kami Mujer abre los ojos, no hubiera durado 4 años contigo, si no te quisiera.-Grito exasperada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?.-Dije mirándola.

Ella asintió y sonrió, provocando que yo también lo hiciera.

-Bueno, Ino ahora busquemos maneras para decirle a Sasuke.

15 Minutos Después…

-Muy bien Sakura estas son las 8 maneras para decirle a tu pareja que estas embarazada.

1.-Una cena especial.

2.-Una tarjeta con un ¨Felicidades serás papa¨.

3.- En la playa.

4.-Darle un regalo con ropa de bebe.

5.-No decirle y que el se de cuenta .

6.-llevarlo a comprar una cuna.

7.-Escribirle una carta.

8.-Dejar la prueba de embarazo a la vista.

-Ino, ¿De donde sacaste esa lista?.-pregunte dudosa.

-las acabo de escribir.- respondió, riendo nerviosa.

Suspire resignada.-¿tu cual crees que seria la indicada?

-No lo ce, con Sasuke es difícil, pero si yo fuera tu mandaría esta lista directo ala basura y se lo diría ahorita en su cara, después lo besaría y me lo comería hay mismo en su oficina.

-Ino, no ayudas en nada…..y tu fuiste la que hizo la lista Baka ¬.¬

-Que mala eres frentona primero pides ayuda y luego criticas.

-Si, si cerda, ya cálmate, pero hay algo en lo que tuviste razón, Sasuke es difícil u.u

-Ay frentona, por eso no te preocupes que para eso esta tu mejor amiga, para ayudarte a buscar maneras.

************ 1 Hora después (llena de peleas, lagrimas, risas, comida y al final una respuesta)********

-Arigato, cerda aunque aun no entiendo como me lograste convencer para decírselo así, n.n´

-Oye admita que esta idea es mucho mejor que la de decírselo en un avión , para luego tirarlo por la puerta, n/n

-en eso tienes razón u/u

-Bueno cerda en este momento me voy para poner el plan en marcha.

-claro frentona, diviértete y cuida de mi sobrino.

-si, si lo que digas.-dije aventándole mi bata en su cara, cerré la puerta antes de que me reclamara, y camine hacia el estacionamiento.

En 10 minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la empresa Uchiha, subí al elevador y pulse el numero 20, el ultimo y en el que se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una pelirroja que desde lejos se miraba que era una zorra, ella mi miro de arriba abajo, para después fruncir el ceño, ella era Karin la secretaria de Sasuke, una Zorra que le tiraba los perros a todo lo que se moviera.

Mire mi vestimenta para ver si estaba presentable, vestido blanco un poco escotado con un listón rojo debajo de mis pechos, y suelto hasta 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas negras, cabello suelto hasta encima de mis hombros y maquillaje natural, Gracias Kami-Sama por hacer que los elevadores funcionaran como espejo.

-No entiendo que tanto te arreglas, lo fea no se quita.-dijo Karin sonriendo.

-¿lo dices por experiencia?.-le pregunte.

-Mira pelo de chicle, si vienes a ver a Sasukito-kun esta muy ocupado en una junta con Naruto, y que no te sorprenda que un día de estos de cambie por mi.-dijo bajando en el piso 19.

KYA! Juro que si se hubiera quedado un piso mas no baja del elevador viva.

Baje enojada y camine hacia la oficina de Sasuke, ese piso estaba vacio, iba a entrar pero la puerta estaba poquito abierta y escuchaba voces tal vez la zorra tenia razón y Sasuke estaba ocupado, iba a dar la vuelta pero un grito me detuvo.

-Pero Sasuke no le puedes hacer eso a Sakura-chan!.-grito alguien desde la oficina.

Un momento esa era la voz de Naruto, esto debe de ser serio ¿desde cuando Naruto le llama a Sasuke por su nombre? Siempre le dice Teme, y ¿Qué se supone que no me debía de hacer? , al diablo si piensan que soy una chismosa, ¡estaban ablando de mi!.

Me acerque ala puerta tratando de escuchar mejor.

-Lo ce Naruto pero creo que es lo mejor.

-Sasuke ella se esta esforzando mucho, como para que le tumbes su sueño.

-lo ce Naruto, pero yo no lo soportaría.

-Bueno pero no digas que yo no te lo advertí, mira que 6 años tirados ala basura.

Esperen ¿6años?, Sasuke y yo solo llevamos 4 años juntos, tal vez Karin tenia razón, el ya no me quería, u.u

-Lo ce la quiero demasiado, como para dejarla.

Esta bien si Sasuke la prefería yo puedo cuidar sola a mi hijo, Pero es que yo lo amo Tanto T_T , No Sakura no llore el no vale la pena! KYA! Odio que el embarazo ponga loca a mis hormonas.

-Ya se que si la quieres Teme, creo que estará feliz.-Naruto traicionero te dejare sin hijos Bastardo!

-Eso espero Dobe.

-Teme y tu ¿la quieres o la amas?

¿De parte de quien estas Naruto? No creo que la ame el no ama a Nadie, maldito Uchiha egocéntrico.

-Hmp, ¿tu que crees Dobe?

-creo que estas enamoradamente idiotizado por ella.

-Hmp.

Eso no es una respuesta ¿Qué es eso de Hmp?, maldito Uchiha ahora si me vas a escuchar.

Me acomode el vestido y abrí la puerta de un golpe.

Sasuke y Naruto levantaron la mirada molestos, pero luego al verme se sorprendieron.

-Sa-Sakura-chan.-dijo Naruto nervioso al ver la furia en mis ojos.

-Cállate maldito traidor!.

-¿nani?

-Lárgate ¡ya!-le grite apuntando a la puerta, se levanto rápido y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Maldito abandona amigos…..Hmp, Sakura ¿Qué crees que ha….

-Urusai.-le grite provocando que se callara.-¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?, ¿crees que es bueno ilusionar a alguien para después cortarle las alas?, eres un idiota, estúpido ¿Por qué me tenia que mentir?.-le grite llorando.

-Sakura , de verdad yo…..lo siento, se que tenia que decírtelo, pero no podía, tenia miedo a lastimarte.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Sentí como algo dentro de mi se quebraba, creo que tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido.

-¿crees que un lo siento puede arreglar todo?, NO Uchiha, me hiciste creer que tan siquiera me querías, por 4 años me hiciste enamorarme de ti, si tenias años enamorado de ella ¿Por qué me ilusionaste?

-¿de ella? ¿de quien hablas?.-pregunto confundido.

-No te hagas el Idiota, de la persona que hablabas con Naruto.

-No se de quien me hablas.

-Yo escuche su platica, no lo pretendía hacer, pero Naruto dijo ¨Pero Sasuke no le puedes hacer eso a Sakura-chan.-dije tratando de Imitar la voz de mi torpe amigo.

-Sakura, eres una idiota.-Me dijo el sonriendo arrogante.

-Te odio Uchiha.-le grite y me di la vuelta para salir.

No pude dar ni dos pasos , por que el me sujeto y me abrazo, no pude evitar llorar.

-Suéltame Sasuke.

-Idiota, estábamos ablando de ti.-dijo besando mi frene y sonriendo.

-Demo, dijiste 6 años, nosotros tenemos 4.

-Tarde 2 años en decirte.-dijo con un muy pequeño sonrojo.-y si te hubieras esperado, para en la noche te hubiera llevado a una cena romántica, y te hubiera dicho que nos iremos de esta ciudad por 3 meses y que no quiero que trabajes.-dijo arrodillándose enfrente de mi y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo.- y que te cases con migo,.- sonrió de lado y abrió la cajita un hermoso anillo había dentro. -así que Haruno Sakura ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?.- dijo Guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro que si.-grite emocionada, el introduzco el anillo en mi dedo, era perfecto.

-Te lo iba a decir hoy en la noche, pero como siempre te me adelantas a todo.-dije tratando de imitar su voz (lo cual no funciono u.u).-Estoy embarazada!.-grite de pronto.

El me miro sin poder creérselo y después sonrió con la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto.

-Te amo y Voy a ser papa.-susurro y luego se desmallo.

Kuso, la mima reacción tenían casi todos los hombres en el consultorio cuando les daba la noticia de que serian papas, no me imagino a Sasuke el día del parto.

Pero bueno quien lo diría **Buscando maneras…..encontrando malentendidos** eso me llevo ala Felicidad.


End file.
